


Hatchlings

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Baby geese, Cute, F/M, Fluff, GOSLINGS ARE SO FRIGGEN CUTE, Imprinting, Reader hatched goslings, Reader-Insert, War is a huge teddy bear, but on the wrong person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: When (Y/N) comes across a nest of abandoned eggs she decided to hatch them out but to her dismay, they imprinted on the wrong person.





	Hatchlings

Excitement coursed through your body as you remembered what today was. It was the day that your goose eggs would hatch! One day when you went for a stroll with War, you came across a nest of eggs. Since you had an incubator back at the house, you decided to take them home, figuring no one would really care that you took them since they had all just been resurrected. War didn’t understand why any of this was such a big deal to you because to him they were just eggs. When he told you that, you diligently explained to him how they were fertilized and most likely had the embryo of a baby gosling inside that would hatch in a span of 36 days. Even after the long explanation, War still didn’t understand what the big deal was but he knew that it made you happy so he gave a grunt of approval which seemed to satisfy you, although, it did make him smile to see you this excited.

 

Now, you were jumping up and down on the bed, shaking War awake to tell him the good news.

 

“WAR, WAR!!” You exclaimed, “Today’s the day! The goslings are going to hatch today!!” You plopped down on War’s chest, barely able to stop squirming from excitement. Opening his eyes, War saw you and couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Come on!!” You shouted. “Let’s go and check them!!”

 

“Alright Tiny Human.” He rumbled as you jumped up and grabbed his finger, pulling him towards the incubator. You looked inside it and saw that two of the eight eggs had cracks in them.

 

“YES!” You shouted and jumped up and down. “War, they’re starting to hatch!” You kept gushing about how cute they were going to be when your cell phone started to ring.

 

“Hello?” You answered.

 

“Hi, we need you to come into work right now.” Your employer replied, getting right down to business.

 

“But I kind of have to stay here.” You said, face visibly falling. Your employer explained the situation and you realized that there was no getting out of it. Hanging up, you sighed.

 

“What’s wrong?” War asked, concern in his rough voice. As you got ready to leave you explained how you had to go to work and how there was no way around it.

 

“But what about the eggs?” He asked.

 

“You’ll have to deal with them.” You replied quickly. “I’m sure that it’ll take a while before they’re fully hatched. I’ll most likely be home before then, well, I’m hoping anyway.” You plodded upstairs, shoulders slumped.

 

“Hey,” War said to get your attention. You turned to him and he pulled you into a hug.

 

“Thanks, War.” You mumbled into his chest not wanting to leave his arms. He grunted in reply and let you go. You stood on your tip toes which was a signal for War to bend down so you could give him a kiss goodbye. You planted a sweet kiss on his lips and left.

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

War stayed at your house while you were away to watch over the eggs. It made him mad that you had to leave and couldn’t stay to watch the eggs hatch, so he made sure that he watched over them diligently. That’s when everything went wrong. War was sitting in the living room when he heard a small cheeping noise. He made his way over to the incubator and looked inside to find a tiny animal that was wriggling around making loud squeaking sounds. He also noticed that the second egg had a small beak poking out and that three more of the eggs had cracks in them. War didn’t know what to do so he just left them.

 

A few hours later, the second egg had fully hatched and the other three were in the middle of hatching as well. War didn’t know what to do at all. He knew that you would get mad if he did nothing so he decided to call you at work. He made his way over to the home phone, carefully picked it up and started to dial the number but messed up. He growled and started again, this time accidentally breaking the phone. He would have to find a way to tell you later. War finally decided to use the cell phone that you had gotten him. You thought it would be a good idea because iPhones had the ‘Hey Siri’ feature that he could use so he wouldn’t even have to touch the phone. (It wasn’t the first time he’d broken your home phone or just a phone in general). War got the cell phone and brought it over to where the incubator was and set it down.

 

“Hey Siri, call Tiny Human.” He grumbled, mad that he had to use this piece of technology. Nothing happened. He tried again. “Hey Siri, call Tiny Human.”

 

“Calling Tiny Human.” The phone replied. War nodded in approval and waited for you to answer.

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You were sulking at work when the phone rang.

 

“Hello, (Y/N) speaking.”

 

“(Y/N)?” You heard quietly over the phone?

 

“War? Is that you?” You asked.

 

“Why is this thing so quiet?” War grumbled in anger. You laughed a little when you realized that he didn’t have it on speakerphone.

 

“War, you have to put it on speakerphone.” You said loudly. “Press the button that looks like a megaphone.” You heard shuffling and then a crack.

 

“Damn it!” You heard War yell, finally on speakerphone.

 

“You’re on speakerphone now.” You said.

 

“I think I broke the phone,” War confessed. “And I also broke the home phone again.”

 

“That’s okay.” You laughed. “I have replacements. Now, what would you like?”

 

“Two of your eggs have hatched,” War replied. “And three more have begun to hatch.”

 

“Really?!” You exclaimed.

 

“Yes, what do I do?”

 

“Alright. First of all, are the hatched goslings dry?” You asked to which he grunted a yes. “Okay, so you need to plug in the heat lamp.” You heard War plod over to the corner of the room and try to plug in the chord.

 

“Why must my fingers be so big?” He growled and you giggled. After a few minutes, War said that he had completed the task.

 

“Alright, so now you need to put the box I made under the lamp and then put the two hatched goslings in the box, but when you take them out of the incubator you can’t have the lid open for that long otherwise the humidity will be too low and the rest of the eggs won’t be able to hatch properly.”

 

“You want me to pick them up.” He stated plainly.

 

“Yes.” The phone line filled with silence and you sighed realizing why he was so reluctant. “War, you can do this. All you have to do pick them up and move them into the box. If you want you can even pull the box beside the incubator so you don’t have to hold them as long.”

 

“(Y/N),” War said, “I don’t want to hurt them.”

 

“War, you’ve never hurt me, you won’t hurt them. Believe me.” You encourage. Even now after being together for so long, War was still so careful with you. Many times, you had told him that he wouldn't hurt you, that you’re not that fragile, but nothing you said could ever change his mind. I mean, you didn’t mind being treated so gently, it was actually really cute sometimes, but being treated so gently did put a damper on some things.

 

“I’ll try.” He replied and you heard more shuffling. After about three minutes War said, “I did it.”

 

“See! I knew you could do it!” You praised. War made his signature grunting sound and you laughed. “Also, if the other three eggs hatch while I'm gone, can you do the same thing?”

 

“Yes.” He replied.

 

“Alright! Thanks, War! But now I’ve got to get back to work so I’ll see you later.” You said smiling. “Love you.” Hanging up, you worked easier knowing that your goslings were in good hands.

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Work had gone late so it was dark by the time you got home. You came in and called War’s name but there was no reply. Mildly concerned, you went to find your Nephilim boyfriend. Walking into the room with the incubator, you saw that War was asleep sitting beside the box that held the goslings. You smiled and looked to see that all of the goslings had hatched while you were at work. It made you sad that they didn’t imprint on you but you were looking forward to seeing how War would react when they started following him around. You put feed and water into the box with the goslings and then you gently woke up War.

 

“Hey.” He said and pulled you onto his lap.

 

“So, I see you had your hands full?” You said and smirked as he rested his chin on the top of your head.

 

“Mmmmm.” He hummed into your hair. You loved it when War was like this. You wrapped your arms around War’s neck and pressed your face into the crook of his neck and sighed contently. War leaned down and kissed the top of your head. Everything about War calmed you, especially his smell. It reminded you of walking in a forest just after a fresh rain. War slowly got up, carrying you bridal style to the bed where he laid you down and then slid in beside you. In no time, you had drifted asleep, dreaming about your goslings all night long.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

It had been a week since the geese hatched and you were having a great time watching how they followed War around everywhere. The Nephilim very much disliked how they followed him, worried that he would accidentally step on one of them. He complained to you all the time about it and wanted you to try and make them stop following him. You explained to him that you couldn’t, that they had imprinted on him and not you. Now, you had decided that it was time for the geese to learn how to swim. War was there with you, treading so delicately to make sure that he didn’t accidentally step on the tiny things.

 

“Why must they follow me?” He grumbled again, concentrating all his attention on not squishing your precious geese.

 

“I’ve told you already, it's because they imprinted on you.” You laughed, pulling him along with you.

 

Once you reached the pond, you waited for the geese to go swimming but they just stayed around War. “Hey War?” You asked. He grunted. “You know how the geese only follow you around?”

 

“You want me to go into the pond.” He stated already knowing what you wanted. You nodded sheepishly, hoping that he’d agree.

 

“I mean, I’ll come in too if you want.” You added.

 

“I’ll do it.” He said and dove into the water. In no time, the geese had jumped into the water, not wanting their adopted father to leave them. You laughed delightedly at the geese when they dove under the water. Seeing the geese swim and have fun made you so giddy that you practically ripped off your shirt and pants and jumped into the water after them. War smiled at how happy you looked as you surfaced and swam towards him.

 

“They’re so cute!!” You gushed to War as you both watched the geese swim around you. After a few minutes, the geese looked like they were ready to get out so you and War swam back to the shore. You sat down on the ground to dry off and War followed suit, looking to make sure he didn’t sit on any of the geese before plopping down behind you and pulling you into his chest. Once the geese had dried off they came waddling back towards you and War and sat down in and around your lap. “Look at them,” you said, “They’re like our children,” War grunted in surprise when you said that which made you laugh. You and War hadn’t really ever talked about having kids yet and you weren’t too sure if you actually wanted some or not, but you knew that the both of you had lots of time to figure that out. But right now, you were content to be raising the geese with the person you loved the most.


End file.
